Bonnes résolutions
by Aishuu-chan
Summary: Le jour de l'an approche sur le Sunny... Alors que chacun repense à l'année écoulée... Zoro décide de prendre de bonnes résolutions... enfin, plutôt une!


Bonjour.

Voilà, première fic... sur One Piece... Ici sur Zoro et Sanji, même si je n'affectionne pas spécialement ce couple ^^... Je l'ai écrite pour ma soeur Elwyn.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Bonnes Résolutions

Un matin comme les autres, sur le Thousand sunny... enfin... pas vraiment.  
Alors que l'effervescence de Noël était retombée depuis maintenant plusieurs jours, une autre commençait à s'emparer du navire...

La neige tombait.  
Brook entonnait des chants traditionnels au rythme de sa chute. Franky réparait le flanc droit d'un des petits sous-marins du Sunny, ses mains de métal recouvertes d'une fine couche de gel. Robin relisait les contes classiques de l'hiver. Chopper rangeait ses diverses fioles, les classant par ordre alphabétique. Sanji, lui, était cloîtré dans sa pièce favorite, depuis déjà quelques jours, et personnes ne savait exactement ce qu'il y préparait. Usopp racontait à notre médecin occupé des contes de Noël, pour le coup pas très traditionnels, de sa création. Nami, fidèle à elle-même, dessinait ses cartes en rêvant à ses années passées, et à celle qui venait de s'écoulée. Zoro nettoyait un de ses sabres, regardant parfois cette pluie gelée devenue neige dégringoler doucement et se poser sur toute l'étendue du navire. Luffy, quant à lui, bien qu'enthousiasmé par l'atmosphère de fête qui régnait en cette fin de mois de décembre, ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à une autre fête que celle célébrant la nouvelle année. En effet, si pour certains le premier Janvier ne représentait que le début d'un cycle, le changement ou encore les résolutions enflammées qui ne mènent jamais bien loin, pour le surnommé chapeau de paille, cela se rapportait surtout à l'anniversaire d'une personne chère à son coeur. Une personne loin de lui en cette veille de nouvel an, Ace.

Les heures défilaient doucement, comme au doux rythme de la neige. Trop doucement au goût du bretteur, qui commençait à s'ennuyer ferme. A vrai dire, il était assez pressé de se retrouver au soir... Non pas forcément pressé de changer d'année, mais plutôt d'enfin pouvoir boire son saké, qui lui est si souvent interdit par Sanji... Ce cuisinier... Vraiment un rabat-joie... Après tout, qu'est-ce que ça lui coûterait de lui donner une petite coupe de son alcool favori? Pas grand chose sinon un peu de gentillesse...  
Le "vert" fut tiré de ses pensées par son capitaine, qui descendait l'escalier sur lequel il était s'était installé. Arrivé à sa hauteur, le jeune garçon se stoppa, et après un instant, se décida enfin à s'asseoir. Zoro le regardait, assez étonné. Il pensait en effet que la fête, ou encore la neige, aurait ravi Luffy et l'aurai excité au point qu'il traverse en long et en large le navire, criant à qui le voudrait (ou pas d'ailleurs), que cette nuit commençait une nouvelle année.  
Pourtant, la tête enfouit dans ses bras et l'air triste de son capitaine avant qu'il s'assoit surprirent le sabreur.  
-... Euh... ça va Luffy...?  
Pas de réponse.  
- Luffy! dit Zoro plus fort en secouant légèrement son interlocuteur.  
-... Ah! euh... salut Zoro ! dit Luffy, tentant de sourire.  
- Je t'ai posé une question... je t'ai pas dit salut... T'es à l'Ouest toi!  
Eh oui, c'est lui qui disait ça.  
- Quelle question?  
- Si ça allait! s'énerva un peu le bretteur.  
- … Oui oui ça va et toi?  
- Ah...Ouais...  
Il y eu un silence. Tout deux regardaient la neige tomber.  
- Au fait Zoro t'es content de changer d'année? dit le plus jeune, sans détacher son regard de la neige.  
- Euh... ce genre de choses ne sont pas très importantes pour moi tu sais...  
- Alors t'as pas pris de bonnes résolutions?  
Des bonnes résolutions? Lui? Non, pas vraiment... Pourquoi en prendre d'ailleurs? Il n'avait rien de spécial à changer, aucun désir particulier... enfin...  
- Non.  
- … Il parait qu'il faut en prendre... Moi j'ai décider de manger plus de chocolats cette année ! annonça Luffy, fier de lui.  
Ça? une bonne résolution? Le sabreur se dit que finalement son capitaine était fidèle à lui-même, et qu'il ne devait pas aller si mal que ça.  
- Ouais... ben c'est pas vraiment une bonne résolution ça...  
- Ah bon? Tant pis... je le ferai quand même !  
En disant cela, le chapeau de paille se leva, descendit le reste des marches en courant, et se dirigea vers l'intérieur du bateau.  
De nouveau seul, le marimo reprit sa contemplation de la neige, dont les flocons semblaient maintenant plus nombreux.  
Il resta un moment ainsi.  
Son regard se posa ensuite sur un escarophone, oublié sur une chaise de l'autre côté du pont. Un escargot... Ces petites bestioles lui rappelait ce cuistot! Son sourcil ridicule... Oui... Ridicule, il ne trouvait pas d'autre mot... Enfin... le reste du visage n'était pas mieux... Du moins essayait-il de s'en convaincre... bon, c'est vrai, il devait bien se l'avouer (et seulement se l'avouer... non pas l'avouer, ça il ne le pourrait jamais), Sanji était loin d'être moche... Il était même plutôt beau... Voire canon... Stop! pourquoi pensait-il ça tout à coup?  
- C'est romantique n'est-ce pas?  
-QUOOOOI?! s'écria Zoro, se retournant, rouge de honte.  
- Toute cette neige...  
Nico Robin. Oui, Nico Robin, où l'art d'apparaître au moment ou on ne l'attend pas.  
- Ah... euh... oui... la neige, bredouilla le bretteur, tournant rapidement la tête, tentant de dissimuler sa gène.  
- Hm? Tu pensais plutôt à quelqu'un, fine lame? demanda-t-elle, de son air malicieux. Oui, celui qu'elle arbore très souvent, et qui ferais penser à n'importe qui qu'elle peut lire dans vos pensées...  
- Non! répondit brutalement le vert, rougissant de plus belle.  
Robin rit. Zoro se leva, et partit à l'intérieur. Ouais, il faisait froid de toute façon.  
Du moins essayait-il de s'en convaincre, quand il fut bousculé.  
-Aie!  
-Oh! Pardon Zoro! Je suis vraiment navrééé! J'espère que tu ne t'es pas cassé un os Yo ho ho ho...  
- Nan ça va c'est bon...  
-Très biiien! "Bonne année, bonne santé, plein de réussite, courage au travail... Mais surtouuuuut... Beaucoup d'aaa... Beaucoup d'aaa...mouuuuur..."  
Le squelette tournoyait en s'engouffrant dans l'obscurité du couloir. Décidément, il ne pouvait pas marcher normalement celui-là. C'est sûrement pour ça qu'il avait percuter le marimo.  
Le musicien s'éloignait. Et pourtant sa ridicule chanson résonnait encore, aussi bien dans le couloir que dans la tête du précédemment bousculé.  
"D'aaa...Beaucoup d'aaa... mouuuuur..."  
C'est sur ces charmantes paroles qu'il faillit se faire percuter, pour la deuxième fois en moins de cinq minutes.  
- Hey! Fais gaffe quand tu...?  
Sanji.  
- …. Quand je...?  
Son sourcil enroulé... si ridicule...  
-... euh... marches...  
En dessous.  
- Oh ça va! C'est toi qui fait pas attention...  
Son oeil. Cerné.  
- Ç-ça va...?!  
- Hein? bah... oui.  
- Mais... tu as l'air épui...  
- Ça va je te dis! cria-t-il avant de claquer la porte.  
Oups.  
Là, il n'avait pas réfléchit. Il était sorti pour aller chercher des oranges à la calle. Bravo. Il ne pouvait pas ressortir maintenant... Tant pis. Il irait plus tard. Le dessert attendra.

Zoro passa le reste de la journée à tenter de s'entraîner... Impossible. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser au cuistot. Pourquoi était-il si fatigué...? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour? Ce n'était quand même pas à cause de la cuisine? C'est vrai que depuis quelques jours... il ne l'avait pas vraiment vu en dehors des repas... Mais de là à tomber de fatigue pour ça... Ce sourcil enroulé est vraiment trop stupide! Se donner tant de mal juste pour un repas! Il ferait mieux de faire attention à lui...  
Le sabreur pris conscience de ce qu'il venait de penser. Pourquoi était-il autant préoccupé par son état...? Après tout... c'était son problème, à ce love-cook... Alors pourquoi? ...Pourquoi?

Le soir. La fête battait son plein. Tout le monde semblait s'amuser, la musique entraînante étant au rendez-vous, et les magnifiques et encore plus succulents plats que d'ordinaire posés sur la table, déjà à moitié engloutis.  
En effet. Sanji s'était surpassé.  
Le goût des mets confirma les inquiétudes de Zoro.  
Au milieu de la soirée, le bretteur, voyant le cuisinier s'endormir à moitié en apportant la suite du repas, se leva de sa chaise et tapa du poing sur la table, faisant trembler les plats.  
- Cuistot de malheur... Va dormir au lieu de faire le service!  
Tous se tournèrent vers lui. Gloups.  
- De quoi tu te mêles?! C'est mon travail!  
- Mais tu es épuisé!  
- N'importe quoi! Et puis de toute façon en quoi ça te regarde?  
- Ça me regarde parce que je m'inquiète pour toi, pardi!  
Oups. La gaffe.  
Sanji rougit, Zoro aussi.  
Au point où il en était... Rouge de honte, il se tourna vers Luffy, qui avait cessé de mâcher le morceau de poulet divinement saucé toujours présent dans sa bouche.  
- Luffy... Moi aussi, j'ai pris des bonnes résolutions... Enfin... plutôt une..., il rougit de plus belle, S-sanji...?  
- O-oui?  
Le blond n'était pas habitué à entendre son nom sortir de la bouche du bretteur. Il supposa donc que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire était important... Mais jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer qu'il lui dirait un jour cela... surtout pas comme ça, devant tout le monde.  
Plus rouge qu'une tomate, il se lança :  
- Sanji... Si je m'inquiète pour toi... C-c'est parce que... je...  
La jambe noire rougit. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi...  
- Je...Je te...

- Je t'aime.  
Voilà. Il l'avait dit. Avoué. Ce qu'il avait mis énormément de temps à comprendre à a arriver à s'avouer à lui-même.  
Rouge, honteux, il entreprit de partir. Un bras le retint.  
- Zoro... mais moi aussi je t'aime!  
Quoi? Avait-il bien entendu? Comment lui, le coureur de jupons, le love-cook, l'amoureux des femmes pourrait-il...?  
Une étreinte. Le vert n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait que des bras, ceux de son cuisinier, vinrent l'entourer et le serrer.  
Le bretteur était tellement rouge qu'il fut content que ce câlin le cache.  
-Bonne année!  
Tous criaient et chantaient, le choc du précédent aveu ayant été semble-t-il engloutit par la joie de commencer un nouveau cycle de 365 jours, car non, ce n'était pas une année bissextile.  
Le vert, comme l'appelait parfois Sanji, soulagé que plus personne ne fasse attention à eux, releva un peu la tête :  
- Sanji...?  
- Oui mon marimo?  
"Mon marimo"? Zoro rougit.  
- Euh... toi aussi tu dois prendre de bonnes résolutions!  
- Ah bon? Lesquelles?  
- D-dormir plus!  
Le cuisinier sourit. Un sourire franc. Il s'inquiétait pour lui... que c'était mignon.  
Il posa sa main sur la joue du sabreur, son sourire toujours aux lèvres, et l'embrassa doucement.  
- Bonne année Zoro.

* * *

Voilà... Merci d'avoir lu ^^


End file.
